


I love you lapis lazuli

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Can’t go back episode, F/F, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can’t go back episode, Romance, Steven is pink diamond, jasper likes cartoons, lapidot - Freeform, peridot is shy around lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: This is after lapis returns from the moon and jasper is healed from corruption with Steven/pink diamond’s Help.Peridot questions do she likes lapis and everyone tries to comfort her while lapis questions what’s wrong with peridot.I literally could not stop laughing while writing this storyHope everyone enjoys this.I really had high hopes for lapis lazuli to return to earth , but that ultimately failed





	I love you lapis lazuli

Just a normal day at the beach house, or is it?

 

Jasper sat back on the couch, in between Peridot and Pearl, who were in the middle of a conversation. She stretched out her buff arm to change the channel. She pressed a few buttons on the remote. Cartoons ", she growled, "my favorite".

Lapis came downstairs from her room, which she made herself. "Hey everyone."

Peridot looked away from Pearl, who was trying to talk to her, and looked straight at Lapis. She got up and walked outside, obviously embarrassed. Steven was playing a Pokémon ultra moon on his 3DS when he noticed Peridot walking outside. He put down his system and walked outside.

Lapis shrugged and walked downstairs. "So, what's up?"

Peridot sat on the sand at the beach. Steven Quartz Universe ran after her. Peridot sighed deeply, looking out into the waves.

"Peridot! Why did you leave?! This is the fifth time this week you've decided to run away when Lapis came! Do you hate her or something? Please patch this up..."

The green gem took a deep sigh as a tear formed in her left eye. "I...have a secret..."

Steven grabbed Peridot's hand and started shaking it. "Tell me! Please! I want to know!"

"W-Well, I guess I can tell you a bit of it..."

Steven got ready to listen.

Peridot sighed. "I just want her to talk with me more often."

"But you can't talk with her if you always run away," the boy replied.

"Well, I... I might have a little bit of an... crush for her."

Steven's eyes became stars. "You love Lapis?!"

Peridot gasped and looked around. "I-I-I... She looks like a great hugger?"

Steven smiled. "Don't worry! I know what to do!"

The boy rushed into the house.

Peridot placed her hands on her face. "Oh no, what have I done..."  
I just want her to stop leaving," Lapis explained to Pearl. "I wanted to talk to her. She always makes funny jokes and stuff."  
Steven ran into the room. "Lapis!"

"What is it, Steven? I was talking to Pearl." Lapis looked noticeably tired.

"Can you try to get Peridot back from the beach?"

Lapis' eyes widened. She blushed a bit and shook her head. "Uhh, sure." She got up and walked outside, slamming the door shut in panic.  
Pearl looked scared. Steven sat down next to her, looking at her as if he was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Lapis... I'm not sure what she's going to do. I was talking to Peridot before, and since it was late at night she was confessing things. Apparently, she loves Lapis. The whole thing really came out of nowhere."

Steven nodded and shrugged.  
Garnet, who was sitting in the corner, reading a book, suddenly put it down and walked over to Pearl and Steven.  
Pearl felt a wrench in her gut, worrying that she had said something wrong.  
Garnet shortly smiled and giggled. "Don't worry Steven, that was a wise choice."

Jasper groaned from upstairs, where she was watching shows on Steven's TV with Amethyst. "GAH, just apologize already, Pear! You're driving the entire Crying Breakfast Friends fandom nuts!"

As she was about to punch the TV, Amethyst stopped her. "Dude, calm down, it's just a show."

Jasper screamed, "SHUT UP! I'LL LET YOU KNOW PEAR X APPLE IS MY OTP! AND NOBODY WILL EVER CONVINCE ME THAT IT'S A BAD SHIP! EVEN CANON!"

She summoned her helmet and was about to bash it down on the TV.

"I'M AN ETERNAL SHIPPER!!!!!!

The orange gem toppled over as she was just about to destroy the TV and fell downstairs.

"Jasper stop” Steven ran over to the largest member of the Crystal Gems.  
Pearl sighed. "I just... I just want to know how this Lapis crush thing began."  
Garnet sat down and looked into her future vision.  
Don't worry, it's not going to be a secret for too long."  
Jasper was once again watching TV with Amethyst, this time with Steven joining in. "COME ON PEAR, ADMIT YOUR GODDAMN LOVE TO APPLE," she screamed. "YOU'RE. MY. FUCKING. O-T-MOTHERFUCKING-P. DON'T DO THIS TO ME."

"Come on 'Jasper. Calm down. It's just a ship," Amethyst groaned.  
(Meanwhile outside)

Lapis sat down next to Peridot on the beach.

"Peridot.?

Peridot inched a bit closer to the blue gem, still not looking at her directly. Lapis wrapped one of her arms around Peridot's shoulders, and her eyes widened in shock. She hid her face using her arms, but was still noticeably blushing.

"Peridot. Can you please just... talk to me?"

Peridot felt her face bright up in a flash of warmth before hugging Lapis, the waves rolling up and down before them. She sobbed on the other's shoulder, her eyes shut.

"Peridot... come on Please speak to me?

Peridot pressed closer against Lapis' body, her gem hovering only shortly away from the other's gem. The larger one stuttered. I want to tell you something really bad but...It's pointless..."

Lapis took a deep breath and looked at Peridot, who was sniffling and shaking. Lapis wrapped her other arm around Peridot. The two were now completely hugging, Peridot blushing brightly and noticeably.

Lapis started crying.  
Peridot's eyes opened brightly in shock and she almost instantly moved up and put her head, resting her chin on Lapis' head. Her fingers softly stroked the blue gemstone on her back, relaxing Lapis slowly.

"Aw, Peridot, you really don't have to," Lapis responded. Peridot simply purred softly. Her fact lit up, and she looked right at Lapis' eyes.

"I really, really love you, okay."  
Peridot kissed Lapis on her lips before separating from her rapidly. She grabbed her chest, feeling her quickly-beating heart. She ran off back into the house, leaving deep oval footprints in the sand.

"Peridot, wait! Come back!"  
(A few hours later )  
Peridot and pumpkin slowly woke up in the bathtub they rested in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and the door opened.

There she was.

Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot looked up at the standing gem from the corner.

"Hello ," an embarrassed Peridot whispered.

Lapis closed the door and sat down next to Peridot with pumpkin in between them. "Hello, Peridot, the blue gem whispered softly.

Peridot blushed brightly and looked deeply into Lapis' eyes, her heart pulsating and pushing in and out violently. Lapis closed her eyes before suddenly squeezing Peridot silently. She buried her head under Peridot's neck, staying in a firm position of embrace.

"Peri, can you just... please not run away this time .. please? I feel like I need you right now..."  
Peridot's eyes widened in shock before she returned the hug, her fingers once again ever so slightly brushing against Lapis' gem, trying her hardest to speak.

"I-I-I...like you... no..I love you...lapis 

Lapis clung to Peridot, her face reddened. "I love you too," she said softly.

The end.


End file.
